This study is a direct comparison of Didronel (etidronate), this only approved bisphosphonate for Paget's disease, with risedronate, a key potent and potential more effective agent. Markers such as severe alkaline phosphonate (bone specific and total) and urinary collage crossland will be efficacy end points. It is multicenter, active-controlled, double-blind.